


2. The High Priestess

by Liana_DS



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, Super Generation, Super Junior
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Sooyoung menembak seorang paparazzi dengan obat bius.</p><p>[The almighty Choi tower couple, SooWon!]</p><p>Berdasarkan makna kartu nomor 2 dalam seri tarot Major Arcana, The High Priestess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2. The High Priestess

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

**__ **

**_The High Priestess_ ** **berfokus pada ‘rahasia’, melambangkan suatu hal yang baru disimpan atau akan terbongkar, juga keputusan untuk tetap menyimpan atau membongkar semuanya.**

* * *

 

Keluarga Choi adalah keluarga paling sempurna di Korea. Choi Siwon, CEO titisan malaikat yang memimpin Boryung Pharmaceuticals, adalah seorang ayah yang perhatian. Choi Sooyoung, mantan model yang kini bergelar Nyonya Besar Choi, adalah seorang ibu yang bertanggung jawab. Choi Minho, putra mahkota Choi yang kharismatik, begitu protektif terhadap adiknya, yaitu putri paling cantik nan menggemaskan milik Korea, Choi Jinri.

Tapi ada sesuatu di balik kesempurnaan ini.

" _Oppa_ , aku saja." Sooyoung membantu Siwon memakai dasinya pagi itu. Senyum jahil terkembang lebar di wajah cantik Sooyoung.

"Kau mencurigakan," Siwon mencoba untuk menduga isi pikiran istri berkepribadian 4D-nya ini, "Dan kenapa kau mengenakan seragam sopir itu? Di mana Tuan Lee?"

"Aku meminta sopir pribadimu itu untuk mengambil hari libur karena aku ingin mengantarmu."

"Tidak, tidak akan. Kau _istriku_ , Choi Sooyoung, bukan sopirku. Selain itu, kau tahu... uhm..."

Sooyoung masih tersenyum, menatap suaminya intens. "Tahu apa?"

"Kau tahu... Aku akan menemui seseorang yang mungkin kau benci."

Sooyoung terkekeh. "Jangan khawatir. _Dia_ yang akan kau temui ini ‘kan juga sahabat terbaikku. Katakan padanya bahwa hadiah ini," Sooyoung mengguncang kotak kecil merah panjang yang kemudian ia serahkan pada Siwon, "juga dariku, oke?"

* * *

 

Sooyoung duduk di dalam mobil sendirian, berharap penyamarannya sebagai sopir pribadi Siwon tidak akan terbongkar oleh siapapun. Itu karena ia ingin menyaksikan drama di depannya sampai selesai.

Siwon berada di teras sebuah rumah, mencium kening seorang wanita yang dikenal Sooyoung dengan baik.

Sang CEO mengunjungi rumah Stella Kim, sahabat Sooyoung yang juga _istri_ Siwon—wanita kedua yang tersembunyi. Siwon memiliki dua istri secara hukum, tetapi publik Korea mengenal Siwon sebagai pria setia dengan satu istri. Stella tahu dia akan ‘disembunyikan’, tetapi dia menghormati keputusan Siwon. Cinta telah membutakan Stella, tetapi sejujurnya, Siwon tidak begitu buruk untuk dicintai. Setidaknya itu menurut Sooyoung yang ‘terjebak’ dalam jerat pria itu selama 19 tahun.

Sudut bibir Sooyoung melengkung ke atas saat Siwon memeluk Stella.

 _Stella pasti senang Siwon-_ oppa _ingat hari ulang tahunnya. Kuharap dia menyukai kalung yang kupilihkan._

Cahaya menari di mata Stella. Tentu dia menyukai liontin perak dengan ukiran huruf ‘S’ itu.

S untuk Stella. Siwon. Sooyoung.

Seorang anak sebaya Minho keluar dari rumah dan menyambut Siwon dengan penuh kasih. Keduanya saling memeluk. Yah, tentunya mereka berbagi pelukan ‘maskulin’, bukan pelukan dengan cium-pipi-kanan-cium-pipi-kiri yang diikuti aku-merindukanmu-lama-kita-tak-bertemu. Pelukan pria pada pria lain itu singkat, disertai tepukan menguatkan di punggung, dan tanpa diiringi kata-kata selain ‘apa kabar?’ atau ‘bagaimana sekolahmu?’.

Bocah lelaki itu jelas anak Stella dengan Siwon.

Sooyoung terkikik sendiri.

_Joonmyun semakin tinggi, tapi maaf, Stella, anakku jauh lebih tinggi dari anakmu. Haha._

Sebuah bayangan di belakang mobil menarik perhatian Sooyoung. Dia menoleh dan mendapati satu (lagi!) paparazzi, mencoba mengabadikan apa yang Siwon lakukan dengan Stella. Lumayan untuk dibuat artikel khusus di majalah para sosialita karena fakta ini sensasional!

_Cih. Saatnya bertugas._

Sooyoung menembak si paparazzi dengan _silent pistol_. Pria muda yang hampir menjepret momen Stella, Siwon, dan Joonmyun itu tak sadarkan diri karena serangan Sooyoung. Sungguh sial, si pemburu berita akan pulang dengan tangan hampa hari ini.

 _Jangan ganggu hidup Siwon-_ oppa _atau kau akan mendapatkan satu dosis anestesi, Tuan Penguntit._

* * *

 

Keluarga Choi adalah keluarga yang paling sempurna di Korea— _dan Sooyoung menjaga rahasia terbesar keluarga ini dari seluruh dunia_.

* * *

 

**TAMAT**

**  
**


End file.
